


Thunder

by Johzanne



Series: To Feel [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alone, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Feels, Hurt, Loss of loved one, M/M, Thunder - Freeform, fear of thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johzanne/pseuds/Johzanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is afraid of the threat that comes with thunder. <br/>Or rather the memories it brings back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

It started with a low rumble in the distance. A deep, dark sound slowly crawling closer through the static air, creating a stillness only a storm could bring.

Levi could feel it coming. The entire atmosphere changed and it slowly stiffened each of his muscles until the dull ache wound his nerves up in a tight knot. He feared the roar of thunder threatening to break loose any second. 

The blinking soft light in the thickening clouds is where Levi started getting anxious. When the small, seemingly harmless, drops start to dampen the earth he would quietly disappear into his room. 

It was an unspoken rule... Nobody was to near the Corporal when a storm rolled in.

The click of his lock sounded dull against the threat hanging over their heads. He looked at his hand still on the door handle and watched it start to tremble. 

The movement starts minute, first it looks like you're imagining it, then a finger gives a small twitch on an off beat. It increased so slowly, you almost didn't notice it happening. It seemed as if the whole world was anticipating that first strike of light and the accompanying clap that rips through the air.  

The first bang always made him jolt and he pulled his hand away from the door in an instant. The trembling of his hands trailed up his arms and spread through his chest. Just as fast, the soft tapping of drops against the window changed into harsh pelting of the glass frame.

Levi shrunk into himself as the wind howled around the edges of the building, the sound cutting through the walls and constricting around him too tight for him to breathe. 

He wrapped his arms around himself and sunk down to the floor. Even with his cold hands pressed tightly to his ears, he couldn't keep the thunder from reaching him. 

Then he remembered - there's one thing that could. 

Eren. 

'Don't do it again... ' A small voice said at the back of his mind. 

He pushed it aside and dragged himself back up to his feet. His hand was trembling, he fumbled with the key.

The darkness oozing in from the empty hallway almost had him cowarding back in fear. The thunder now seemed even heavier, trying to choke him from all around as he bravely stepped out of the fake comfort of his room. 

Every eerie pale flash of light had him sprinting a few steps forward. The storm's symphony of horror muted out his irregular breathing and the clicking of his boots as he rushed down to the cells. 

'He's not going to help you...' The voice whispered when he walked into the basement and again he ignored it. 

His heart pounded in his chest as he slowly crept towards Eren's cell. Just a few more steps, then everything would be fine.

He gave the cell door a push. The metal door creaked loudly as it swung open on rusty hinges and he looked at the empty bed. 

'Eren must be in the bathroom, he'll be right back.' he told himself and drifted over to the bed. 

'No he's not... ' his mind whispered back as he sat down on the dusty bed. He shook his head. 

'He'll be back. He'll tell me it's just thunder a-and explain to me how it works.' he tried reassuring himself as he slipped under the unused sheets. 

'He's not coming back... ' Levi curled up as small as he could. 

'He is.'

'He's not...'

'H-He has to.' 

'You made sure he's never coming back... '

....no

no

No  

"No! No, no, no, no!"

Levi grabbed his hair and screamed over and over again. He screamed against the thunder, until he couldn't hear it any more. 

'This cell has been empty for three months...' The soft voice painfully reminded him and all his screaming couldn't block it out. 

'And it's your fault... '

His eyes stung from all the tears that couldn't come out as he thrashed in the bed. 

"He's coming back! He has to! I had to a-and I did... I did it... I-I... "

Again he felt like he couldn't breathe as the truth he's been ignoring pinned him down. 

'You killed him.... ' The voice finally said. 

He whimpered. 

"A-And he's not... Coming... Back."


End file.
